USEI Mi única misión imposible, es el
by BeUrTeenageDream2night
Summary: Klaine! Muchas cosas pueden pasar dentro de una organización del gobierno. Pero esta vez nos vamos a centrar en Kurt Hummel, y su misión, Blaine Anderson. BadBoy Blaine
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

**_"U.S.E.I...Unidad Secreta de Espionaje Internacional"_****. **

_Somos una organisación secreta encargada de liberar al país de amenazas inminentes tanto fisicos como virtuales, tales como narcotráfico, asesinatos ,hackers y cosas que nadie se imaginaría. Todo lo hecho aqui es ultra clasificado y nadie debe, incluso familia o amigos, enterarse de esto. Contando con mas de 50.000 miembros alrededor del mundo, cada agente tiene una vida normal, tan normal como tu propia familia, o incluso algunos llegan a ser famosos super conocidos, o quizá no del todo. Cada agente era reclutado desde los 6 años para ser parte de esto, y asi con sus hijos, y los hijos de estos._

_Nuestra misión...protegerlos..._

_La regla principal...no existir entre la gente... Nadie sabe donde estamos, ni quiénes somos, y podemos ser hasta 10 personas al mismo tiempo con el adiestramiento adecuado._

_Últimamente se ha tenido en cuenta la participación de menores a 18 años, ya que estos no eran lanzados a trabajar antes, pero una nueva ley lo exige, exige que lo hagan. El trabajo era dual, es decir, con un compañero que era elegido según los rasgos observados en cada persona. Obviamente al igual que los locales de comida rápida, siempre se tiene algo así llamado "El empleado del mes", pero la diferencia era que era el dúo del mes, y no del mes, sino por el tiempo que dure su suerte. _  
_Nuestro mejor miembro, y a decir verdad el más joven, Kurt...Kurt Hummel. Es nuevo, y ha estado atravesando pruebas toda su vida con su compañera, Santana López, para poder llegar a ser lo que se necesita en la agencia, un espía. Su última prueba a atravesar era complicada, traer de vuelta al único agente que logró salvar a la nación solo...solo que este no será tan fácil de convencer..._

Martes 2, Agosto

Es lo que parece un callejón oscuro, edificios altos que desvían la mirada de la oscura noche. Un sujeto, no muy abrigado, camina si ser muy vista su cara, misterioso y silencioso. Se escuchan sonidos de algunos lobos. Muy alerta y armado se dirigió hacia la avenida principal, la cual estaba bien habitada. Todo muy normal, hasta que se sintió un tiroteo a lo lejos. Todo el mundo empezó a alarmarse y comenzó a llegar la policía. Era un hombre alto y con varios tatuajes ,el dueño del arma, y se lo veía completamente sobrio. Salía corriendo de la comisaría con aún las esposas, y se dirigió a la persona mas cercana, una mujer mayor vestida de rosa. Rápidamente la rodeo al no poder abrir los brazos y le apunto en el estómago. La policía le apuntaba, pero nadie disparaba. El criminal sacó el seguro del arma y disparo a las esposas para dejarse libre, pero no a la mujer. Ella solo temía por su vida retorciéndose e intentando escapar pero no llegó a nada. Todo parecía un asalto normal…hasta que una figura oscura golpeo a el hombre por la espalda dejando a la mujer en libertad. El criminal en un acto por defenderse intento golpear de un golpe de puño en la cara a su agresor, pero lo único que logro fue que el misterioso agarrara su puño y lo torciera, a tal punto que este calló al suelo, a vista de un publico petrificado. Los policías, mientras algunos amarraban a el criminal aún inconsciente, otros intentaron buscar a la persona que lo hizo, que los salvo, que de alguna manera había llegado a las espaldas de su contrincante, pero nunca lo hallaron, ni lo volvieron a ver, al menos vestido así.

* * *

CUARTEL GENERAL 7:08am  
_-Bueno…aquí estamos reunidos otra ves para darles la noticia de que una de nuestras mayores amenazas que hemos tenido- decía el presidente de la organización mientras acomodaba unos papeles en su mano- La familia Smythe está planeando un ataque, no sabemos nada hasta el momento, pero necesitamos que lo que puedan, lo averiguen y nos lo comuniquen de inmediato. Gracias._

Kurt P.O.V  
Mi nombre real es Kurt Hummel, pero la agencia me los a cambiado tantas veces que a veces me confundo. Vengo aquí desde que tengo memoria y a pesar de que podría asesinar a todo el que me agrediera por ser gay, no lo hago porque debo mantener mi identidad oculta. Tengo muchos amigos aquí per solo Santana me conoce realmente. Nadie lo sabe, ella y yo asistimos a esta preparatoria porque debajo de esta escuela se encuentra la base de la U.S.E.I .Por suerte esta bien escondida y hasta ahora nadie lo ha notado.

Miércoles 3 Colegio McKinley 5:00pm

**-Oíste Kurt? Dicen que volvieron-** dijo Santana, vestida con su uniforme de Cherrio, apollándose contra uno de los casilleros lado del de Kurt.

**- Mjm...si-**dije cerrando su casillero**- Supongo que necesitare tiempo para entrenar lo suficiente mi mente y planear el contraataque…oye espera, si tengo mucho tiempo ya que gracias a una amiga ahora estoy castigado y tendré que quedarme como 3 hora mas de lo normal en la escuela completamente vacía-**mientras soreía sarcásticamente mirando fija mente a Santana

**-Kurt lo siento ! Dijiste que no importaba!-**dijo tomando una de las manos de Kurt**- Es que me perseguían y ya sabes que no me gusta que criminales me persigan. Obviamente me defendí y no es mi culpa que estuvieras justo allí.**

**-Es que no estaba justo allí! Tu me trajiste del brazo! YO ESTABA CORRIENDO CONTIGO Y ME DEJASTE SOLO!**

**-Eeee…¿Lo siento…?Además yo también estoy castigada por volver por ti recuerdas?-** y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

**-Olvídalo…no es la primera ves-** dijo Kurt golpeando amistosamente el hombro de su compañera**- De todas maneras si necesito entrenar ya que hoy es mi última prueba-** dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a Santana y sonaba bastante nervioso y emocionad**o- No se que es lo que el director Figgins me pedirá ahora…-**El director de la escuela es el mismo que el de la U.S.E.I

**-Kurt basta de preocuparte!-**la que realmente parecía preocupada era ella- después de lo que hiciste anoche no necesitas mas entrenamiento. Le salvaste la vida a un montón de gente y venciste a alguien que mide, pesa y es mas todo que tú.

**-Podría haber salido mejor...en ves de golpearlo con el arma podría haber hecho algo que no llamara tanto la atención.**

**-Kurt...eres asombroso, no hizo falta nada más.**

**-Lo sé-**dije levantando mi cabeza muy orgulloso. Santana solo rio y ambos fuimos al cuartel sin ser vistos por nadie, ya que, bueno, la escuela estaba vacía.

Cuando llegamos todos me saludaron con una sonrisa. El cuartel era el único lugar donde me sentía aceptado…bueno en algo al menos.

**-Kurt el director Figgins te busca-** dijo sonriendo Nick, otro amigo agente, ya que el sabía sobre mi prueba. Sali corriendo inmediatamente hacia la oficina de Figgins.

**-¿Me había llamado señor?-**dijo parándome en la puerta.

**-Si hijo, pasa y siéntate-** decía mientras señalaba a el asiento en frente de su escritorio**.-Y por favor cierra la puerta-** Hice lo que me dijo y me senté en la silla frente al escritorio, dejando mi bolso de lado**-Escucha Kurt, tu desempeño en la agencia a sido grandioso y lo que hiciste en la avenida Hallowey fue impresionante**-decia mientras miraba unos papeles**- Tengo tu ultimo examen-** Yo no podía hablar de lo emocionado que me sentía

**-¿Y cual es señor?**-me apresure a decir casi parándome de mi asiento.

**-Esta mañana anuncié el ataque de La Familia Smythe ¿Recuerdas?**

**-Lo recuerdo señor, leí acerca del ataque y de cómo lo solucionaron. Leí sobre ese gran agente quedicen todos**- mientras hacia señales con mis manos. La verdad nunca me había interesado nada sobre ese agente, solo sabía que se retiró.

**-Exactamente-**dijo y de repente se puso serio**- Ese agente es el único que puede contra los Smythe, y necesito que lo traigas de vuelta.**

**-****P-Pero señor, el se retiró hace mucho tiempo ya...-**

**-Él tiene tu edad Kurt**-me interrumpíó**- Logró muchas cosas a los 13 años y salvo a la nación a los 16 precisamente de los Smythe, lo necesitamos de vuelta era el mejor agente que teníamos…y necesito que lo convensas de volver-**y cerro la conversación

**-E-esta bien señor**-dije algo amargado**- Haré lo que pueda, pero al menos puedo saber por que se fue?**

El director solo suspiro…

**-El…probablemente se cansó o… no sé...jamás me habia puesto a pensarlo. Solo decidio irse-** Se notaba que no sabía la razón de la partida del Super agente pero me importaba...así que lo averiguaria yo mismo**-Su nombre es Blaine Anderson. Tiene 17 años y mide 1,75.** **No podras confundirte**-dijo mostrandome una foto suya

**-Pero porque no se lo pide a Santana, ella tiene la ventaja de seducirlo o eso que ella hace y traerlo de nuevo.**

**-Es que es gay.**

**-Y ?**

**-Puede que se entiendan mejor. Irás a la misma preparatoria que él con Santana. La preparatoria Dalton.**

**-Creí que era solo para para hombres**

**-Este año se admiten mujeres también.**

**-Y Santana lo sabe?**

**-Se lo contamos esta mañana-**Segura mente Santana devió reírse muy fuerte de esto**-Tu transladocomienza mañana.**

**-Y que nombre tendre esta vez?- **Dije mirando al ventilador de techo distraídamente

**-No...esta vez serás solo Kurt Hummel**

* * *

Al día siguiente fui trasladado a Dalton con Santana y comenzamos a recorrer el edificio. Yo tenía puesto el uniforme de Dalton y Santana tenía uno creado recientemente para las mujeres. La escuela era bastante grande y yo estaba buscando mi habitación. Figgins me dijo que compartiría habitación con Blaine por lo que entre con cuidado para no encontrarme con nada desagradable ,pero para mi suerte no había nadie. Me tranquilizé y comenzé a desempacar. Luego recibí una llamada de mi padre para asegurar mi seguridad y eso…pero algo me detuvo cuando vi a alguien entrar por la puerta mirando fijamente su celular. Era el muchacho de la foto, Blaine. Cuando lo vi por primera vez lo primero que vi era su perforación en la ceja izquierda y que llevaba un tatuaje en la muñeca. Estaba despeinado y tenia las tres cosas que mas odio. Un piercing, un tatueje y no se había peinado…pero en el se veía muy lindo…AUNQUE ESO NO SIGNIFICA NADA!

**-Hola!** –Dije mientras me paraba y caminaba hacia el**-Soy Kurt, tu compañero-**mientras extendía mi mano

**-A…hola-**dijo saludándome**-Soy Blaine...que compañero?**

**-Soy tu nuevo compañero**

**-Nuevo? Que le paso a Jeff?**

**-Ehh…no lo se- dije sentándome lado de la maleta y volviendo a desempacar.**

**-Claro …-**dijo con una cara neutral. No estaba enojado, bueno, era un buen comienzo**- Entonces Kurt…-**y se cruzó de brazos**- eres nuevo aquí…¿Y porque te fuiste de tu anterior colegio?¿Bulling?**

**-Que? N-no exactamente.**

**-Te agredían por ser gay?-** Dijo con un toco bromista, con una linea curvada en su rostro.

**-Que…pero como...Como lo sabes?-** me levante de la cama dirigiendome hacia el con un notable disgusto en la cara.

**-Se te nota-**Dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza, mientras me señalaba con el dedo

**-Acaso tienes algún problema conmigo?-**

**-Oye, no te pongas la defensiva-** dijo con un tono burlón y mostrando ambas manos.

**-¡NO ESTOY A LA DEFENSIVA!...-** Solte un fuerte bufido**- Te conosco hace solo 2 minutos y creo que ya te odio-** él solo sonrío**- ¡Eres así siempre?!**

**-Naa…solo contigo-**dijo acercándose a mi. Se acercó a tal punto que violaba mi espacio personal y que llegue a pensar que quería besarme. Por suerte llegó el director de Dalton.

**-Señor Anderson, se lo solicita en la directoría…-**pero nos vió increíblemente cerca**-…ahora.**

Blaine solo hiso un gesto de_ "No me interesa"_ o de _"lo arruinó todo"_ torciendo los ojos hacia atrás, me miro con esos hermosos…digo solo ojos, me sonrió con una sonrisa de "Esto me pasa muy seguido, descuida" y luego se retiró. Solo volví a sentarme y a desempacar. Blaine era un corrupto, no creo que haya pertenecido a U.S.E.I. Difícilmente pertenece a la escuela. Pero había algo en él que...no lo se...me daba "_cosa_". De todas maneras, no me gusta, en absoluto, digo no podría gustarme, es un corrupto y se nota que era rebelde. El, era solo mi misión, la que debía cumplir para poder ser finalmente un espía.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Miercoles 3 8:08

Ya había pasado más de una hora y el "Señorito Blaine" aún no regresaba. Por supuesto no me quede a esperarlo y decidí ir a ver a Santana para ver cómo le iba. Termine de desempacar, guarde todo en el closet y trate de no vomitar al ver el armario de Blaine. ¡Es un asco! De todas formas me las ingenie y las separe de las mías. Entre a bañarme y a hacer mi rutina diaria para la piel, que sea un espía no significaba que tenía que descuidar mi piel, y entonces salí de camino hacia la habitación de Santana. Su habitación estaba en la nueva sección de las chicas. Que no eran muchas ya que lo de mujeres admitidas era nuevo. Su cuarto era el 7-8. Toqué la puerta y atendió una chica rubia que jamás había visto en mi vida.

-A! Hola…-Le dije algo confundido

-Hola!-me dijo con una sonrisa bastante amable en su rostro- Se te ofrece algo?

-Eh…si, ¿De casualidad conoces a Santana López? Estoy buscándola desde hace rato-

-Oh! Claro tu debes ser Kurt! Un gusto conocerte. Santana me conto sobre ti. Verás mi nombre es Brittany y soy la compañera de cuarto de Santana-Lo decía mientras movia bastante su cabeza y con ella, su cabello.

-Pues un gusto Brittany-dije con un saludo de mano amistoso

-SANTANAA!TE BUSCA KUUURT!- gritó mientras se alejaba de la puerta abriéndola y dejándola así

-YA VOOY! ME ESTOY BAÑANDOOO!- Le gritó mi compañera desde otra habitación que parecía el baño.

-Oye Kurt pasa, si quieres puedes esperarla aquí. Y oye, estoy haciendo una tarea y no soy muy buena en esto…¿Podrias ayudarme a recortar varios enunciados políticos?

-Claro por que no? En mi anterior escuela yo era el que me encargaba de todo esto.

Pase un rato largo y ayudando a Brittany recortando enunciados sentados en la cama de ella. Charlamos un rato y me contó que entró a Dalton porque leyó en un folleto que aquí no había discriminación homofóbica y también había un coro. A diferencia mía tuve que inventar una excusa por la que Santana y yo entramos a Dalton.

-Oye Britt- dije mientras me llamaba la atención un enunciado de un viejo periódico-Mira este enunciado dice "Esta mañana todos los derechos fueron violados" ¿Qué te parece?

-Wow… que alivio que soy zurda-dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello. Se notaba que Brittany no era muy inteligente que digamos y que tardaba en entender las cosas, pero no cabía duda de que tenía un corazón de oro y se notaba la amabilidad y paciencia en sus ojos. Era una gran persona y eso era agradable. Solo me reí en lo bajo.

-No Britt- e intente explicarle con una sonrisa ya que ella era muy graciosa- Los derechos son los Derechos humanos, no personas diestras

-Oh…¡Claro ahora lo entiendo! Gracias Kurt- Dijo dando golpecitos a mi hombro.

Pasamos otro largo rato charlando de ropa, tele y esas cosas cuando vi que Santana salía del baño vestida con el uniforme de Dalton pero aún secándose el cabello.

-Kurt! Veo que conociste a Britt. Y…de que hablan?-Dijo mientras se sentaba lado de Brittany en frente mío y ya se había recogido el cabello con el toallón.

-Nada solo charlábamos de que ambos pertenecemos a la página web Rue La La-Dije haciendo señales con mis dedos en LaLa.

-Ey es hora del almuerzo que les parece si vamos a comer-mientras se paraba.

-Claro-Dijimos en un unisono con Brittany.

Fuimos juntos a la cafetería, yo iba acompañado de muchas miradas de chicas que decían ¡Ooh un chico! Como si nunca hubieran visto uno…llegamos a la cafetería y era bastante grande, habían muchos chicos, en un lado, en el otro las chicas. Parece que aùn se acostumbraban a la idea de chicas. Caminamos hacia una mesa pero algo llamaba mi atención. Al parecer Blaine ya había salido de directoría y estaba sentado en una mesa con cinco o seis chicos más. Todos se lanzaban comida como un juego, o se golpeaban, típico de una mesa popular o de los más rudos del colegio. También note como Blaine tenía algo asi como el mando del grupo. Solo caminé hasta una mesa que estaba lejos de allí con las chicas. Me dí cuanta que la mía era la única mesa que compartían hombres y mujeres, Santana, Brittany y yo.

-Ustedes también son nuevos aquí?-dijo Britt-Donde se conocieron?

-Íbamos a la misma escuela juntos…antes-Se apresuro a contestar mi compañera

Santana y Brittany se la pasaron hablando de cosas que no entendía, era raro ya que siempre suelo entender conversaciones de mujeres, pero no, hablaban blablablá zapatos bla bla bla baño bla bla bla mate a alguien ayer bla bla bla.

-Si yo también y lo que paso fue que… o rayos- Se quejó despacio Brittany

-Que sucede?- Dijo Santana mirándola a ella y ami

-Creo que no me di cuenta y olvidé de traer mi almuerzo… -Brittany era un poquito despistada y estuvo hablando por diez minutos sin nada en la bandeja-Ya vuelvo voy a buscar algo- Dijo mientras se levantaba. Santana espero quince segundos luego que Britt se fuera y comenzó a bombardearme con preguntas.

-.¿Oye, viste que Blaine esta allá sentado?¿ Hablaste con él?¿Que te parece?¿Es bueno?¿O no? Parece un chico malo y es muy lindo.- Dijo mientras se apoyaba en el respaldar de la silla.

-Bueno…si, si hablé con el y es…agradable…- y me di cuenta que sonaba poco convencido mientras hundía la cabeza en mi almuerzo.

-¿Agradable? Kurt una de las mayores razones que nos pusieron en pareja es porque te conozco- Dijo frunciendo el seño- ¿Acaso te dijo algo? Porque si te dijo algo, solo deja que la Tía Snixx se ocupe- Dijo mientras hacia señas rápidas con las manos.

-Descuida Santana, estoy bien-La interrumpí antes de que valla a golpearlo-…lo que sucede es que ese chico me da una sensación rara- y volví a hundir mi cabeza en el plato.

-O quizá el raro es él-dijo levante la cabeza tenía una sonrisa de "Cálmate". Ella siempre había querido ayudarme en todo, aunque sea de muy mal carácter a veces, es una hermosa persona. Ambos nos reíamos cuando Brittany volvió con su bandeja llena. Ellas continuaron el tema de conversación y yo volví a comer ya que no entendía ni J.

Después de comer tuve mis primeras clases, todo aburrido y normal, Blaine seguía con sus amigos sentado en frente del salón, lo que es raro ya que así se esta mas cerca del profesor y no se puede hablar mucho que digamos, pero lo que mas me extrañaba, era que cada vez que yo levantaba la cabeza para mirar, Blaine se volteaba rápidamente hacia el pizarrón, como si el hubiera estado mirándome antes. Yo también lo miraba, pero no por nada especial, sino porque aún me parecía imposible que él haya pertenecido a U.S.E.I.

Pasaron horas hasta que la clase terminó y decidí ir a mi cuarto. No esperaba que haya nadie allí por lo que entré tranquilamente, pero cuando pongo un pie adentro de la habitación veo a Blaine sacándose la camisa que iba debajo del uniforme de Dalton. Al parecer no me vio porque estaba de espaldas, paro luego volteó y me vio, no hizo un intento por ponérsela de nuevo.

-Hey! Miren es mi compañero favorito!- Dijo con aún la camisa en la mano y en tono de broma.

-A..Hola Blaine- Dije yo aún sin entrar a la habitación con mis manos sosteniendo la puerta.

-¿Qué no vas a pasar?- Dijo sin mirarme mientras buscaba en el armario y aún seguía sin camisa.

-Preferiría no hacerlo-

-Por qué?¿Sucede algo?

-¿Eh? No nada- Y ahora si entre por completo. Me senté en la cama y note que el cuerpo de Blaine estaba realmente trabajado, allí fue donde consideré la posibilidad de que quizá el aprendió a pelear en la U.S.E.I., pero mi misión era traerlo de vuelta, por lo que tenía que contarle quien era yo en verdad, un agente secreto que venia a buscar su ayuda. Sin darme cuenta tontamente me había parado y apoyado en la pared, justo frente un lavamanos. Y estaba cruzado de brazos pensando en como se lo iba a decir cuando Blaine se dio vuelta, me miro, sonrió y se acerco a mi otra vez violando mi espacio personal. Solo que esta vez sus brazos me rodearon. En ese momento no sabía que hacer, si quitarme o quedarme hay para ver lo que sucedía, sentí sus abdominales perfectos y sus brazos…como sea pero luego me di cuenta de que solo estaba lavando sus manos detrás de mi.

-Oye puedo correrme si quieres-¿Si quieres? ¿Yo acababa de preguntarle si me corría o no?

-No no descuida ya termino…- hizo unos movimientos rápidos detrás de mi cintura, se sacudió las manos, detrás de mi cintura, y retiro los brazos con una sonrisa de satisfacción. No dijo nada, solo volvió al armario y eligió ropa que en lo que a mí concierne no era de Dalton. Entró al baño y cerró la puerta. Yo no decía absolutamente nada, mi cuerpo estaba quieto, quieto como cactus. ¿Por qué diablos se le ocurriría lavarse las manos justo cuando yo estuviera allí?¿O lo hizo para incomodarme?.Segundos después recuperé la cordura y me senté en la cama ha hacer la tareas, cuando lo vi salir del baño. Blaine estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra pero sutil, unos jeans y zapatillas que me sorprendió lo blancas que estaban, y creo que…¿Hasta se había peinado?

-¿Qué te parece?¿Estoy bien?- dijo abriéndose de brazos y haciendo un paso mas adelante hacia mí. Yo me paré de la cama para verlo mejor.

-Estas muy bien...Admito que estoy impresionado- Mientras yo trataba de disimular un poco- Es una buena combinación de chico malo- Señalando su cuerpo, a lo que el sonrió.

-Y a ti Kurt ¿Te gustan los chicos malos?-y volvía a acercarse de nuevo, solo que esta vez yo retrocedía a medida que él lo hacía.

-Eh…Creo…-y no me di cuenta que mientras me alejaba de él, me acercaba a su cama. Hasta que retrocedí tanto que caí en ella, a lo que el quedo en frente de mi. Lo admito, tuve miedo, ya que él es alguien mas experimentado que yo en todo sentido. Pero para mi suerte solo saco de sus bolsillos un par de gafas negras. ¿Quién usa gafas negras de noche?

-Saldré por un rato con mis amigos, volveré en un par de horas- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana y yo aún seguía en su cama.

-Saldrás en de Dalton? Creí que estaba prohibido- E intente levantarme de la cama para sentarme.

-Si lo se- Y esta vez abría la ventana para salir por ella. Era una ventana bastante grande y al parecer ya tenia marcas de pisadas anteriores. No era la primera vez que el chico hacia esto.

-¿Y vas a tardar mucho?- No es que estuviera preocupado por el, bueno si, pero si le pasaba algo o lo mataran perdería todo mi trabajo durante los últimos 11 años. No podía permitir que eso pasara, aunque el seguramente ya sabía cuidarse solo. No salió del todo cuando dijo

-Mas o menos, a no ser que quieras acompañarme- Me dijo y podría decirse que volvió a entrar.

* * *

Me alegro que les haya gustado !


	3. Chapter 3

Irme con Blaine era una buena idea para poder contarle mi plan, nuestro plan. Sin embargo yo no conocía lo suficiente a Blaine como para aceptar una propuesta a salir con sus amigos. Yo podría defenderme, pero para los ojos de Blaine yo parecía alguien débil. Y aunque lo fuese, no soy tan fácil.  
-¿Y? ¿Que dices?-Oí decir a Blaine. Tenía en su cara una expresión de "A que no te atreves". Al parecer todos esos pensamientos mantuvieron mi cabeza ocupada por un momento.  
-Eh…no lo se Blaine, es tarde y esta prohibido.  
-Bueno no voy a quedarme aquí a esperar a que la princesa decida-  
- ¿Me dijiste Princesa?  
-Ay lo siento Sirenita- Tenía unas fuertes ganas de golpearlo con todo lo que sé. No respondí, no tenía ganas de pelear ahora.  
Solo se rió, con una pequeña sonrisa torcida y doblo los ojos hacia atrás.  
-Olvídalo- Fue lo último que dijo después de desaparecer a través de la ventana.

Cuando era niño, todo el mundo me llamaba Princesa. No se si era por el hecho de ser gay o porque yo solía usar ropa "cara" o "linda". Blaine solo me lo recordó, y no es un muy buen recuerdo que digamos. Es un idiota, pero no puede estar metido en algo ilegal o esas cosas, así que lo seguí. No me quedaría con los brazos cruzados.  
Yo siempre tenía conmigo un conjunto de llaves inglesas especiales, que podían abrir cualquier cerradura. Abrí las puertas principales de Dalton. Era un juego de niños, literalmente ya que nos lo enseñaban a los 11 años. Me escabullí por fuera y fue difícil llegar antes que él pero llegué y logré ver como Blaine entro en un auto con algunos amigos. Arrancaron el auto y se fueron. Sinceramente no tenía tantas ganas de continuar, fue un día muy agotador y decidí solo irme a dormir. Escalé por la ventana por la que había subido Blaine, hice mi tratamiento de piel y me fui a dormir.

Siempre tengo mi alarma para levantarme un rato antes de ir a clases, para vestirme y prepararme. Eran como las 7:00 y Blaine aún no llegaba. No dudaba que se fue a un antro o a tomar con algunos amigos. Las clases comenzaban a las 8:30 y si tardábamos un poco, el inspector de dormitorios se dirigiría a nuestro cuarto para ver si estaba todo bien, y para apresurarnos a entrar a clases. Eran como las 7:30 y Blaine aún no llegaba. Podría decirse que me preocupe un poquito, pero no tardo mucho, ya que inmediatamente escuché y vi una mano que trepaba por la ventana. Era Blaine, pero subía algo lento. Me acerque para ayudarlo a subir la ventana. Estaba algo adormecido y con un poco de olor a alcohol, aunque no creo que esa haya sido la razón por la que llegó así. Estaba bastante pesado, se notaba que no había participación alguna de su parte al subir la ventana, pero soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para subirlo yo solo. Si no lo ayudaba, probablemente se habría caído, estaba bastante débil. No dijo ni una sola palabra, y se recostó en su cama cuando logré distinguir unos muy notables moretones en sus brazos. Tenía algo de sangra en la frente, y un poco rojo en la boca, por la zona del mentón. Había sangrado y se había limpiado, se notaba. Solo durmió unos 10 minutos y despertó luego con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, colocada de parte mía.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo apenas, sin sacársela.  
-Es una bolsa de hielo genio- Dije mientras aún preparaba mis cosas para la escuela, en mi cama. No dijo nada luego de eso, pero se quedó allí, en silencio, sin decir ni una sola palabra, mirando el techo. Lo noté y deje a un lado mis cosas para sentarme en una silla cerca de su cama.  
-Cuéntame ¿Qué sucedió?- Dije mirándolo con una pequeña y curiosa sonrisa  
-Que sucedió de que?- Decía aún con una voz baja aún sin quitarse la bolsa. No iba a contestarle una pregunta tan obvia, solo lo mire levantando una ceja. Se sacó la bolsa y me miró como diciendo "ok…me atrapaste"

Blaine P.O.V  
Flashback:  
-Oye Blaine tienes un cigarrillo?- Dijo Trent  
-Sabes que yo no fumo Trent.  
-Oh… cierto-dijo hurgando en sus bolsillos.  
-Oye Blainy…¿Qué honda con tu nuevo compañero?- Dijo Jeff apoyándose contra la pared.  
-Ya te dije que no me digas así idiota  
-Oye, oye caalmate viejo-Dijo algo sarcástico- Y? como vas con él?  
-Ñaaa…Es bastante normal, solo algo afeminado pero normal, sobre todo.  
-Solo espero que no me extrañes mucho- dijo de forma burlona mientras soltaba el aire del cigarrillo  
-Creeme, eso no pasará  
-Oigan alguno tiene un cigarrillo?- dijo Trent  
-Y no lo invitaste a…ese amigo tuyo, Kurt a venir a disfrutar el espectáculo?- Me contestó  
-Lo hice, pero es muy miedoso- Dije mientras tomaba de mi botella con una pequeña carcajada.  
-Oooigan…les estoy hablandooo- balbuceó Trent  
-Bueno, a un nuevo no le gustaría estar aquí, en una calle desierta, los tres solos esperando a unos idiotas que parece que nunca vendrán.  
-Van a llegar descuida-  
A lo lejos se escuchaba un motor de auto caro andando. Cada vez se acercaba más hasta que llegó sonde estábamos los chicos y yo.  
-Miren nada más quién se atrevió a dar la cara- Decía un sujeto que bajaba del auto.  
-Jamás falto a una pelea Sebastian y créeme, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie- Comenzé poniéndome mis guantes.  
-A si? Pues haber que tienes para mí Anderson.  
-Conste que tú lo pediste- Dije poniéndome en posición de pelea, al igual que él.

Fin Flashback

-Y el resto Kurt…es historia…-Dije poniendo mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza.  
-Pero Blaine tú sabes pelear como es que te golpeó?  
-¿Cómo sabes si se pelear o no?  
-Los chicos como tú usualmente saben pelear.  
-Como sea, yo estoy aquí herido pero no estoy peor que él- Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.  
-¿Pero que…? ¿Porque se pelearon?-Dijo Kurt mirandome interesado  
-En serio quieres saber?  
-...nno...-dijo tomando su mochila- Debo irme a clases  
-O si, y voy  
-¿Qué? Claro que no, estas muy herido no puedes ni siquiera caminar.  
-Claro que puedo…

-Ok…no puedo caminar muy bien pero…  
-No, nada, luego te traigo las tareas-Y estaba por salir cuando lo detuve  
-Oye viejoo!- Volvió a meter medio cuerpo por la puerta- Gracias, y…, lamento…-dije algo avergonzado, no suelo pedir disculpas-haberte llamado princesa anoche y si te hice sentir incómodo en algún momento.  
-¿En algún momento?-dijo aún sin salir de la puerta

Luego de decir eso yo hise una sonrisa chueca ,el solamente me sonrió con una sonrisa de "descuida" -Descansa-fue lo último que dijo y se fue a clases saludándome con la mano ,algo gracioso.  
Kurt estaba siendo muy bueno y considerado en estos días, a pesar de los malos ratos que le he hecho pasar

Al principio creí que sería divertido seducirlo y estar con él por un corto tiempo, pero hay algo en él que es diferente a todos los chicos con los que he estado. Se que detrás de esa carita angelical que tiene, hay algo más que cariño y paciencia. Intento mirarlo en clases para desifrar lo que oculta, aunque es difícil si no quiero que se de cuenta. Pasa mucho tiempo con esa chica, Santana, quizá se conocían de antes. Al menos él tiene un amigo en quién puedes confiar, ya que con mis amigos no es lo mismo que con alguien que conoces desde hace mucho, en quien tienes 100% confianza. La U.S.E.I no me dejó. Esa fue una de las razones por las que la dejé. Pero la mayor, fueron los Smythe. Si esa gente me enseño algo, es a tener miedo. En especial su hijo menor, Sebastian. Es un idiota, y pensar que solía ser amigo mí como si me importara. Cuando me uní a la U.S.E.I, honestamente no lo tenía planeado. Mi historia es algo así como Hombres de negro. Ellos me reclutaron y creyeron que tenía "potencial" a mis 10 años. Yo, a diferencia de los otros, no tuve un Super-Entrenamiento que tienen todos desde los 6. Yo comenzé a los 10 y terminé a los 15, cuando decidí irme. A pesar de mi apariencia, salí de la U.S.E.I porque esta terminantemente prohibido relacionarse con otros agentes, o casarse y tener relaciones externas, ya que el enemigo suele traicionar muy seguido. Solo podías tener una familia, una vida, si cumplías lo suficiente en la empresa. Me hicieron jurar que olvidaría por completo la existencia de aquella empresa, como si quisiera recordarlo, y me dejaron ir. Creo que tendría que pedírmelo alguien muy especial de una manera muy especial para volver allí, de todas maneras, no pienso regresar. Desde ese día fingi no haber estado allí, y trato de olvidarlo también. Además nunca cumplí mucho las reglas de allí, no es mi estilo. Seguramente la gente se pregunta que hago yo, Blaine No cumplo las reglas y no me importa lo que los demás digan de mi porque soy un chico muy malo y me vale las emociones de los demás Anderson…es algo largo, solo Blaine quiero que me miren Anderson, en un colegio privado y muy caro, Dalton. Mi madre sabe que soy gay, y no quiere que cuando la gente que es lo suficientemente mediocre me moleste por ello, yo lo golpee. Buscaron un colegio donde no haya discriminación y heme aquí.  
Estube casi todo el día en cama, la verdad es que estaba mal herido por los golpes de Sebastian, a pesar de que yo sea un ex agente, el pertenecía a una rica mafiosa familia, que obviamente, sabe defenderse.

Kurt P.O.V

Salí del cuarto donde estaba Blaine para dirigirme al salón de clases. Cuando llegue noté que Santana me había guardado un lugar a su lado. Me senté y comenzamos a charlar un rato antes de que llegara la profesora.  
-Hola Santana ¿Cómo dormiste?  
-Y se lo preguntaste?-Me interrumpió  
-Que cosa?  
-Blaaaineee!  
-Aaaa siii…no aún no  
-Kurt, acaban de mandarme un mensaje de la U.S.E.I. parq confirmar si Blaine volvería.  
-Bueno calmate…-Santana era algo nerviosa-pensaba hacerme su amigo primero…  
-No kurt, quiero que se lo digas hoy..por cierto…¿Dónde esta?  
-Se quedo en la alcoba, creo que peleó anoche y…  
-Como sea… -Volvió a interrumpirme-díselo Kurt que los Smythe no duermen.  
-Bien…Creo que voy a decircelo hoy…  
-Más te vale-Dijo mirándome fijo con su mirada controladora  
-Ok,ok… deja de mirarme así!

Esa misma tarde tenía que decircelo a Blaine, no se como reaccionaría ,o lo que tendría que hacer yo para conseguir que vuelva, yo era capaz de lo que sea para conseguir ser un espía de verdad, y lograr que Blaine vuelva era la misión, eso haría sin importar las consecuencias.


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba decidido, tenía que convencerlo. Las clases terminaron y fui de prisa a mi habitación donde Blaine dormía, creo. Pero antes de llegar recibí un mensaje de mi director de U.S.E.I

" Kurt Hummel:  
Agente Hummel, tenemos gratas noticias. El agente Duván a logrado localizar una de las tantas bases de la familia Smythe, que para nuestra fortuna la base dicha se encontraba en Africa y era allí donde realizaban los hacks a nuestros ordenadores que ahora funcionan correctamente. Gracias a la ayuda de muchos agentes ahora esa base esta totalmente allanada por investigadores del gobierno y ya que la amenaza ha sido disminuida, usted puede continuar con su encargado de traer de vuelta al Ex-Agente Anderson de manera mas lenta y elaborada y tomándose su tiempo para convencerlo. Por Favor agente Hummel, contamos con su ayuda.  
Sin otro propósito  
Atte: U.S.E.I

Era un gran alivio tener ahora mas tiempo para convencer a Blaine, y como mi plan original, lograr hacerme su amigo, solo espero que no se decepcione. Entre a la habitación y para mi no me sorprendí mucho al ver a Blaine acostado, durmiendo como un tronco, un lindo y callado tronco. No quería despertarlo así que me senté en mi cama a estudiar y a charlar por teléfono un rato con Rachel, una buena amiga de la secundaria McKinley. Charla que va, charla que viene, Rachel me contó muchas cosas de mi ex-escuela, algunas graciosas, algunas no tanto, hasta que al fin noté como Blaine despertaba de su sueño

-Ok Rach te llamo mas tarde…ok, ok besos Adiós- Termine de Hablar con Rachel y me hacerqué a Blaine sentándome en su cama.  
-Oigan miran quien despertó  
-Dormí mucho tiempo?  
-Naaa no tanto, solo lo suficiente para levantarte, cenar y volverte a dormir-Blaine sonrió- Mira aquí tengo lo que hicimos hoy- Dije mientras ponía unas carpetas  
-Oye amigo no se como agradecerte que haces… aunque yo no suelo copiar, o hacer tareas, pero…  
-Las harás ahora –interrumpí  
-¿Quién dice?  
-Lo digo yo-dije y Blaine abrió la boca para contestar pero no le di tiempo de hacerlo-Pero antes…te invito a comer algo afuera ¿Quieres?  
Blaine se veía algo confundido, pero finalmente contestó  
-¿A mi?  
-No veo a nadie mas a tu lado que se llame Blaine  
-Bueno yo…-murmuró mientras se sentaba-no estoy muy acostumbrado a que los otros me inviten a mi.  
-Bueno para todo hay una primera vez-dije levantándome llendo hacia mi cama-Que dices?  
-Bueno… digo que si-mientras sonreía

Mi idea había cambiado levemente, ahora lo que se me ocurría hacer es decirle a Blaine lo de la agencia y ocupar todo el tiempo que me quede tratando de convencerlo. Si se negaba, supongo que debería encontrar la forma de convencerlo, y si aceptaba lo que sería poco probable, tomaría el tiempo que me queda y lo utilizaría  
para mí.

-Ok tengo que entrar a bañarme..tu…solo sigue haciendo…eso que…eso que tu que haces-dije dirigiéndome al baño  
-Bueno pero no tardes mas de 20 minutos-Gritó Blaine hacia el baño  
-Ja…¿Y Por que no?  
-Por que sino vas a encontrarte una linda sorpresa a tu lado en la ducha-Murmuro en vos baja mirando hacia abajo pero tengo un oído desarrollado haci que logré oírlo  
-QUE TU QUEE?!  
-Que sino es molesto el ruido que se escucha-Dijo con una sonrisa picara y ganadora.  
-Ok…-Dije neutral. Me adentré lentamente al baño aún mirando a Blaine para ver si no me seguía, a lo que el vio que yo entraba lento y me saludo sarcásticamente con la mano. Finalmente entre a bañarme, claro no sin antes ponerle llave. Admito que me bañe con algo de miedo de ,bueno, Blaine, pero el susto me hiso bañarme en menos de 5 minutos y sali luego de vestirme me fuí rápidamente de allí para ver que hacia Blaine. Para mi "sorpresa" estaba allí, sentado mirando su laptop acostado en su cama, justo como lo dejé.  
-Em…Ya está el baño-dije tomando la secadora y comenzando a secar mi cabello.  
Aahh...ok espera solo un momento-dijo aún mirando su laptop-Oh…si, vamos amigo solo acábalo…eso es!-Decía mientras miraba la computadora. No se lo que estaba viendo y preferiría no saberlo-Listo…- Cerro su laptop y entro al baño. Luego de eso salimos a su auto( un lindo auto por cierto) Pero antes fu a contarle a Santana mi plan. Finalmente salimos afuera de Dalton, ya que era temprano lo permitían, mientras volviéramos a las 12:00 pm.

-Oye y adonde vamos a ir?- Pregunto con sus ojos en la carretera, a traves de la ventana

-Blaine debo decirte algo….

-¿Que cosa?-Sostuve el manubrio con fuerza

-Bueno…-Comencé a estacionarme en una esquina de la ruta. Aún era de día y había un lindo clima

-Em…¿Por qué estacionas?

-Mira Blaine yo...-Me estacione por completo, en la ruta no había nadie y era el lugar mas seguro para decírselo-Porfavor no te enojes por esto.

-Por que habría de...-?

-Escucha…Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, y vinimos a buscarte junto a mi compañera Santana Lopez, te necesitamos de vuelta en la U.S.E.I.

El silencio inundó el auto.

-Escucha Blaine se que puede que estés enojado y que no quieres volver pero los Smythe están de vuelta y eres el único que puede ayudarnos-

Blaine no respondía, pero notaba que estaba disgustado.

-Blaine? Blaine hablame…Blaine!

-…

-Blaine por favor te juro que no fue mi idea, yo…yo solo cumplí ordenes de la empresa y no se cuales son los problemas que tuvieron y…

-Problemas…-Sonrio tristemente y dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible-Oye Kurt no sé de que estas hablando-Mientras solto una pequeña carcajada que aparentaba ser de gracia.

-Blaine…

-Oye lo siento pero…no…no se.

-Te lo pido, sino no podré pasar mi prueba, y no podremos vencer los a los Smythe y …Blaine hay todo un país en riesgo

-Espera espera espere que dijiste? Todo esto es para que pases tu estúpida prueba de admisión?

-Bueno…es solo una parte pero no…

-OLVIDALO NO VOY A VOLVER!Wow…no puedo creer que hayan llegado tan lejos como para hacer enviar a alguien para traerme. No voy a volver…Kurt tu no lo entiendes ¿Por qué crees que salí? -Dijo mientras salía del auto. Al parecer planeaba volver caminando

-Oye espera…Blaine por favor…¿A dónde vas?- Salí del auto rápidamente para ir tras él.

-No importa… Voy a Dalton, solo quiero irme a dormir y no hacer absolutamente nada.

-Oye no se que es lo que es lo que paso allá…

-Olvidé mi bolso- Blaine volvía al auto

-Pero hay mucha gente que nos necesita y una amenaza que podría acabar con la nación

-Celular, billetera…si creo que esta todo

-Estás si quiera escuchándome?

-Si Kurt…estoy escuchándote.

-Entonces?

-Lo siento, pero no creo que sea lo mejor- Dijo con una sonrisa bastante calmada. No estaba enojado,al menos no conmigo. Se dio vuelta y continuó caminando

-Te necesitamos Blaine…Y si quieres puedes irte cuando termines la misión, será temporal, lo prometo.

Blaine estaba de espaldas cuando se lo dije. Se detuvo y se quedo parado, como pensando por un momento, hasta que al fin se dio vuelta y pude ver que en su cara ya no estaba la sonrisa triste, sino otra algo mas…traviesa, si esa es la palabra y se acerco de nuevo a mi a unos pasos de distancia.

-Esta bien, lo haré.

-De veras? Blaine muchas gracias es un verdadero alivio que…

-Pero con una condición-Me interrumpió

-Ya me parecía que no eras bipolar

-Solo volveré si durante este mes que queda, tu… eres mi asistente

-TU QUE?!

-Mi asistente, deberás hacer "lo que yo te diga", "cuando" y "donde" yo te lo pida.

-Cosas como que?'

-Aceptas el trato?-Dijo extendiendo su mano

Yo, como dije antes, era capaz de hacer lo que sea, aunque tenía miedo de las "Cosas" que podía pedirme Blaine, pero vamos…no podía ser tan malo o peligroso. Lo pensé un momento antes de contestar y decidí.

-Esta bien, lo acepto-Dije cerrando el trato tomando su mano. Sentía que acababa de venderle mi alma al diablo para obtener lo que quería.

-Genial…genial…¿Te molesta si cierro el trato a mi manera?

-Cual es tu-ma-…?- Pero no me dejó continuar cuando me tomó de un brazo y con una maniobra que jamás había visto en mi vida me puso de espaldas en su pecho, con mis brazos inmóviles detrás de mi cintura.

-BLAINE QUE HACES?

-Durara un segundo-Fue lo último que dijo antes de que yo comience a sentir que unos labios comenzaron a succionar mi cuello. Por un momento, un rápido momento me quede inmóvil, mi cuerpo no me respondía, pero en otro momento logre librarme plantando una cachetada en su linda cara. Logré apartarme y el hiso unos pasos atrás.

-MALDITO HIJO DE...QUE HACES?! –Dije tapando mi cuello. Solo escuche que Blaine se rio de una forma muy malvada y pervertida a la ves.

El estaba un poco agachado con la mano en si mejilla.

-Wow tu si que golpeas fuerte-Decía aún algo agachado con a mano en la cara.

-NO TE HAGAS, PORQUE HICISTE ESO?!

-Te dije que lo cerraría a mi manera

-ESTO QUE TIENE QUE VER?! ESTO DEJARA UNA MARCA!-Dije mientras me acercaba al espejo del retrovisor para ver mi nuevo "regalo"

-Esa es la idea. Con ese chupón no olvidarás el trato Kurt.

Cuando ví la marca, no era grande, era muy grande, Blaine me había dejado de la mitad del cuello hacia abajo, todo rojo, y bien rojo. Se notaba que tenía experiencia en chupar el cuello de la gente sin previo aviso.

-Pero esto no se me va a salir en mas o menos un mes!

-Eso fue por haberme mentido todo este tiempo.

-No te mentí solo…no te dije la verdad es todo. ¿Y tú no estabas enojado?

El bufó casi riendo

-Claro…pero tu me diste una opción para no estarlo-

-…-No preste mucha atención ya que seguía mirando mi cuello en el espejo.

-Haber Kurt, muéstrame lo mucho que han avanzado la organización-

-Como-?

-Quiero ver como peleas

-Pelear?- Y comenzé a alejarme del espejo para mirar a Blaine

-Sip- Asintió con la cabeza

-Tu lo pediste-

Me puse en posición de pelea y Blaine no. El seguía allí parado, esperando que yo lo ataque. Yo no planeaba lastimarlo, pero intente comenzar con algo suave. Intenté dar una patada baja, pero el la vió venir y la esquivó. Luego con una alta, pero el tomo mi pie y lo dobló, haciendo que yo tropezara, pero no caí. Finalmente perdí mi paciencia y decidí vengarme por lo de mi cuello, quería avanzar con un golpe de puño cerrado, pero algo allí me sorprendió, Blaine tomó mi puño y lo doblo a tal punto que yo quedé en una incomoda posición muy parecida a la anterior, el de la marca, solo que esta vez Blaine solo tenía uno de mis brazos. Con el que tenía libre intenté defenderme, pero el me ganó y lo tomó, lo torció a tal punto que o caí al suelo.

-Valla…U.S.E.I. a caído mucho esos años. Aún te falta mucho por aprender, pero descuida, yo voy a enseñarte- dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose y ofreciendo su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Soy bastante orgulloso, pero se aceptar cuando pierdo. Tomé su mano y me levanté.  
Luego se dirigió al asiento del lado del conductor.

-¿Sabes? Al fin y al cabo…si disfrute esta salida- Él ya había subido al auto y me miraba apuntando con sus ojos al asiento de al lado diciendo "¿Subes?"

Solo negué con la cabeza mientras subí al auto para volver a Dalton. No estaba enojado, a pesar de tener una marca permanente, no me sentía enfadado en absoluto. La mitad del recorrido nos la pasamos hablando de nuestros gustos en música, ropa o lo que no nos gustaba y descubrí mucho acerca de él, descubrí que a él le gustan los deportes, en especial el soccer universitario y el boxeo, hablamos bastante, que incluso olvidé lo de la marca, reímos bastante y aún era temprano para llegar a la escuela, era de día,, pero todo se nublo cuando me di cuenta que a través del retrovisor unos autos nos seguían.

-Oye Blaine ¿No crees que esos nos siguen?

-Que? No claro que no solo…-Pero luego distinguió los autos detrás de nosotros- Demonios…- Susurró.

-Que sucede? Los conoces?

-Si…esos son…es un chico con el que últimamente he tenido algunos pleitos, se llama Sebastian, y teagradará saber que es el menor de los Smythe

-Smyhe? Ese no es el chico que te golpeó y casi te deja inconsciente la otra noche?

-Acaso no es un chico adorable?

-Si claro…

-Tendremos que detenernos- Susurro Blaine mirando a la ventana.

-Porque no simplemente nos vamos?

-Créeme no es una buena idea- Mientras estacionaba.  
Finalmente estacionamos y salimos del auto.

-Miren quien decidió pasar por aquí- Dijo un muchacho castaño

-Escucha Sebastian, no planeo golpearte ahora ya que creo que te lastimaste mucho en nuestro último encuentro

-No te confíes, tu no saliste fresco como una rosa, y veo que ahora trajiste compañía ¿Quién es él?-Dijo Sebastian acercándose a mí, pero Blaine se interpuso empujando a el chico-Aaa…Con que él es tu novio Blaine?

-Cierra el pico idiota- Al parecer a Sebastian le gustaba echar carbón al fuego que ardía en el interior de Blaine, y no encontró mejor manera que burlándose de nosotros.

-Miren chicos…Blainy protege a su novio…eso es tan tierno- Dijo imitando la vos de una niña de 5 años y llamando a sus amigos dentro de su auto. Poco a poco estos fueron saliendo del auto cuatro chicos.

-Vamonos Kurt…-Dijo Blaine despacio mientras se acercaba al auto, pero dos de los amigos de Sebastian se interpuso entre Blaine y la puerta.

-¿Con que Kurt eh?- Decía Sebastian- Si? Pues será una lástima dejar arruinado ese bonito rostro-Decía mientras nos rodeaban a mi y a Blane.

-Escucha…tu Sebastian-Me atreví a decir- No te conozco y dudo que lo haré, pero conozco en lo que tu y tu familia están intrometidos. Te aconsejo que te largues de aquí antes de que alguien salga herido

-Pero Kurt…-Dijo imitando una voz de psicópata- No es por eso que estamos aquí? Además, creo que ustedes dos podrían poner en peligro mis planes, así que no tengo otra opción que hacer que ya no lo hagan.

-Sebastian-Dijo Blaine- Ya sabes que con Kurt podríamos lastimarte

-Descuida Blaine, esta vez, no estoy solo- Dijo mientras llamaba a mas miembros de su pandilla.  
Blaine parecía algo alterado y furioso, pero no asustado. Se acercó a mi y me susurró al oído

-Bueno Kurt… demuestrame si sabes pelear.


	5. Chapter 5

Narrador P.O.V

Kurt se puso en posición a espaldas de Blaine para ganar ventaja contra los demás. La pelea era de 5 contra 2. Hubiera sido injusto, claro si o se hubiera tratado de Kurt y Blaine. Ambos fueron retrocediento hasta que lograron escapar y comenzaron a correr. Los perseguían y no había muchos lugares donde esconderse.

-Tienes algún plan?- Murmuró Kurt sobre el hombro de Blaine  
Blaine sonrió- Solo algunos…

Blaine P.O.V  
-Escucha Kurt, son 5. No recuerdo mucho sobre el entrenamiento allá, pero creo que podemos hacer lo q en las películas. Tú ve con aquellos dos, y yo me encargaré de Sebastian y los demás.  
No hiba a dejar que Kurt pelee solo contra 3 chicos, no, claro que no  
-Yo golpe tu a 3? Creo que me subestimas Anderson.  
-Kurt tengo mas experiencia en esto-  
-También yo!- Me interrumpió dándome un codazo.  
-Esta bien!... Yo con 2 y tu con 3.  
-Claro que no- Volvió a interrumpirme- Yo pelearé contra los cuatro y tu encárgate de Sebastian  
-ESTAS LOCO?  
-Algo  
-VAN A MATARTE!  
-Ey… no te alteres, e pasado por peores situaciones que esta

No me dejó contestar y se volvió para ir tras ellos. Yo fui tras él, admito que era bastante rápido, pero ambos logramos llegar de nuevo a nuestro auto. Nos miramos confundidos, preguntándonos donde estaban, pero inmediatamente nos dimos cuenta que el auto de Sebastian no esta a allí, sino que estaba en marcha justo 15 metros detrás de nosotros. Ambos saltamos para diferentes lados evitando el auto. De él bajo Sebastian y de nuevo esos chicos molestos.

-No creí que tengas las agallas para volver.  
-Ya te lo explique Smythe, jamás huyo de una pelea.

La pelea había comenzado. Yo estaba de un lado del coche, solo con Sebastian, mientras que del otro lado estaba Kurt, con los otros 4 muchachos. A medida que peleábamos íbamos alejándonos cada vez más, hasta que Kurt ya no entro en mi radar y me concentre totalmente en el sujeto que tenía en frente. Sebastian comenzó intentando darme una piña, pero como siempre la vi venir. Tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo en ese momento…y lo hice. Intente darle una patada en el pecho, pero él la tomo y la giro hasta que me caí, pero no me caí porque logre detenerla con el pie. Eso solo fue el comienzo, la pelea se hiso cada vez mas rápida y logro sacarme un poco de sangre por la boca, pero yo la saqué de su nariz. Pasé un largo rato evadiendo sus golpes de una manera normal, pero el evadía los míos a lo Bruce Lee. Era un chico ágil , pero obviamente no mas que yo. Finalmente logré vencer a Sebastian, él estaba en el suelo y yo aún estaba en pie. Podría haber acabado con él, pero algo me lo impedía, creo que algo de lo viejo aún estaba allí.  
Me acerque y me agache hacia donde estaba él.

-Escucha- le advertí- Me tienes harto con todo esto, mira… no quiero mas pleitos y sin duda tú eres unos de mis mas grandes-Me paré- No quiero que te metas con ninguno de mis amigos, compañeros o familiares porque…  
-Y que pasa con Kurt? – Sonrió malvadamente  
-Que tiene Kurt?  
-Parece un chico agradable…- Logró pararse- Es muy lindo y sabe pelear…  
-Aléjate…de él- Cada vez hacia que pierda más la paciencia.  
-Ay no lo se…cuando quiero algo siempre lo consigo…, además, no parece muy interesado en ti…

Iba a contestarle pero enseguida recordé…Kurt! Podrían haberlo lastimado o golpeado, me di vuelta para salir a buscarlo pero recordé que Sebastian estaba allí. Me volteé para terminar con esto, y el muy valiente ya se había ido. El había dicho que Kurt era lindo, quizá solo lo dijo para distraerme y escapar, o quizá era en serio, pero eso no importaba ahora, debía encontrar a Kurt.  
Corrí inmediatamente lo mas rápido que pude hacia el auto, porque el cruce con el otro me había alejado bastante lejos. Corrí y cuando llegué me sorprendí al ver a Kurt parado en posición de judo en medio de tres chicos que estaban en el suelo. Cuando estaba por acercarme vi que otro muchacho se le acercó rápidamente con un palo. Quise intervenir, pero Kurt me ganó de mano. Tomo el palo y logró que el chico callera al suelo con un juego de piernas muy importante para todos los agentes, a mi me lo enseñaron de joven pero jamás había entendido como usarlo contra un oponente, Kurt me enseñó eso. El pobre amigo de Sebastian ya estaba muy malerido si con un tan simple golpe decidió ceder. Finalmente caminé hacia donde estaba Kurt y noté que tenia solo un raspón en su antebrazo izquierdo, a diferencia mía que por poco no tenía una pierna rota.

-Kurt… eso fue…impresionante…-Dije un poco confundido  
-Son peleadores de clase 5 Blaine, yo soy de clase 1.- Kurt responde. Las clases de peleadores se dividían en 6. Kurt y yo éramos 1.- Como sea…no fue muy difícil porque…Blaine estas sangrado!  
-No no descuida, no es nada- Pero Kurt no me dejó continuar antes de que se balanceara contra mi y se fijara en mi cara, mas específicamente en mi frente.  
-Blaine…Ven vamos de nuevo a Dalton te curaré. Además ya se esta haciendo de noche.  
-Oye tu no te lastimaste?  
-Ja…Si claro…-Dijo de una manera y con un rostro muy sarcástico mientras subía de nuevo al auto.  
-Oye y que va a pasar con ellos?- Pregunté señalando a los muchachos que aún permanecían en el suelo.  
-Descuida…Luego despertarán, no los golpee tan fuerte para noquearlos para siempre- Mencionó Kurt encendiendo el motor.  
Admito que había subestimado mucho a Kurt. Con esa carita y ese cuerpecito no creí que peleara tan bien.  
Me subí al auto y partimos directo a Dalton.

-Oye y que sucedió con Sebastian?- Dijo Kurt tomando el volante  
-Se escapó- Dije mirando hacia otro lado  
-EL QUE?! BLAINE EL ES UNA AMENAZA PARA TODOS Y LO DEJASTE ESCAPAR?  
-Te parece atractivo?  
-que...? – Fue disminuyendo el tono de voz con respecto a mi pregunta.  
-Si Sebastian te parece atractivo  
-Es lindo, pero no me gusta ¿Por qué preguntas?  
-Que? No por nada, por nada… Pero trata de alejarte de el quieres?  
-Esta bien…- Dijo algo confundido Kurt- Si te encuentras con él de nuevo no lo dejes escapar , la próxima debes traerlo a la base y…- Lo demás no lo escuche, me quedé pensando. ¿Por qué me afecto tanto eso que dijo Sebastian? Si yo apenas conozco a Kurt hace solo un dia. No puede ser nada raro. Quizá solo fue porque me molestó que el siempre sepa como molestarme…si eso debe ser…  
Llegamos a Dalton y fuimos inmediatamente hacia nuestro dormitorio . Bueno, solamente yo llegué hacia allí porque a medio camino la amiga de Kurt lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastro hacia algún otro lugar donde no los pueda ver.

Kurt P.O.V

-Oye! Me estas lastimando- Grité tironeando de mi brazo para que Santana me suelte  
-Ya se lo dijiste?!  
-Si …si ya se lo dije…  
-Que te dijo? Lo hara?!  
-Em... Por supuesto que lo hará ¿Quién me crees?  
-De veras Y que hiciste para que aceptara?  
-Em…bueno…yo… Le supliqué muchas muchas veces hasta que sedió  
-Blaine no parece de los hicos que aceptan fácilmente Kurt ¿Qué te pidió a cambio?  
-A mi creo…  
-E?  
-Le prometí- Suspire-Le prometí ser su asistente por un mes.  
Santana soltó una fuerte carcajada seguido de un par de burlas de lo que podía pedirme Blaine.  
-Wow Kurt- Dijo secándose una lagrima que solto de tanto reírse- Bueno creo que tendremos que llevarlo de nuevo al cuartel. Ven vamos a decirle…tu asistente…que cómico- Santana comenzó a soltar unas pequeñas carcajadas mientras se iba.  
-No es gracioso- Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de irme com ella. Llegamos a la habitación de Blaine y mía donde Blaine estaba en la cama¿Haciendo la tarea? No lo podía creer. Blaine haciendo la tarea…eso era raro. Al parecer no lo conocía muy bien.

-Ey Blaine… Mira ella es Santana y… estas haciendo la tarea? -Dije algo confundido  
-Em…si  
-Wow no creí que…como sea mira ella es Santana-Dije empujándola al frente  
-Blaine escucha- Dijo Santana  
-Hola  
-La base de los Smythe que se encuentra en áfrica fue allanada y tenemos el suficiente tiempo para que vuelvas a la base y te entrenes.  
-Escucha linda… Ahora no estoy con las mejores ganas de hablar acerca de esto así que porfavor…- Blaine hacia gestos con las manos como cuando queremos decirle a un perro que se valla.  
-No me digas nena- Dijo Santana con un tono serio y cruzando los brazos.  
-Esta bien cariño  
-Tampoco asi- Santana comenzaba a perder la paciencia  
-Y como quieres que te diga?  
-Por algo me pusieron el nombre de Santana torpe  
-Torpe? Wow eso es descortés- Blaine lo decía en un tono burlón como si quisiera hacer enojar a Santana  
-Descortes yo? DESCORTÉS YO? TU ERES EL DESCORTÉS  
-Por esa carita creo que eres algo gritona y mandona no es así?  
-NO SOY GRITONA NI MANDONA AHORA QUITA TU MALDITO TRASERO DE LA CAMA Y PREPARATE QUE SALIMOS MAñANA.  
-Oye, oye… relájate  
-Diablos solo pasaron 5 minutos y…  
-¿Crees que me odias? Mmm…¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?- Interrumpió Blaine con una vos y una cara falsa y sarcástica de duda- Estas tensa- tomo los hombros de Santana y los sacudió un momento- Solo bromeaba contigo linda… - Dijo y rápidamente volvió otra vez a lo que parecía su tarea  
-Eres un imbécil  
-ñaaa… me lo han dicho antes.

Santana me miró a mi con una cara de frustración. Yo estaba apoyado contra la pared mirándo la divertida discusión. Solo le pude decir –Te lo dije-Levantando mis hombros

-Como sea… Escucha niño mañana tienes que estar a las 7:50 am. en la estación de la U.S.E.I. para comenzar tu entrenamiento. Ve con Kurt el te llevara. Yo voy ahora mismo, ya no quiero estar mas es este…lugar tan de hombres- Comenzó a decir Sanana haciendo señas señalando toda la habitación- Me voy- Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Pero no se fue sin antes dedicarle una mirada de "Te odio" a Blaine, a lo que esta le respondió con una sonrisa muy feliz y alegre en el sentido sarcástico. Claro que Santana me dijo al oído "Golpealo por mi" Antes de irse. Sería divertido así que lo hice.

-Eyy! Porque me golpeas!  
-Santana me dijo-Respondí-Mañana debemos ir a la base así que despídete de aquí.  
-Dijiste que me curarías  
-Pero parece que ya estas bien

Blaine se arremangó la manga hasta el hombro y me mostro su brazo como un perrito queriendo dar la pata, que aún tenía varios golpes allí. No tuve otra opción que ayudarlo, ya que tenía que ser su asistente, pero a decir verdad, fue divertido. Blaine hablaba tonterías graciosas y bromeábamos mucho. Solo después de algunas quejas de dolor de parte de Blaine, nos quedamos hasta tarde, y comenzamos a charlar. Sobre de cómo entramos a la agencia…de nuestro pasado… Hasta que toqué el tema "Sebastian"

-Oye Blaine…  
-Mmm?  
-Desde cuando conoces a Sebastian y… Porque están peleando siempre?  
-El apellido Smythe no te dice nada?  
-Y se eso pero… Creo que había algo más allí  
-…- Blaine calló por un momento, pensando en que contestaría, inventando una respuesta, pero al no ocurrírsele nada decidió contarme la verdad- El… el era un infiltrado en la agencia, solía hacerse pasar por espía nacional para quitarnos información y atacarnos desde adentro.  
-Oh… si leí algo de un infiltrado pero… eso que tiene que ver contigo?  
- Podemos hablar de esto luego?- Dijo Blaine parándose de la cama haciendo que yo soltara su brazo  
-Pero aún no termino…  
-Descuida, ya estoy bien- Dijo entrando al baño. Me quedé algo culpable porque creo que pedí demasiada información, quizá ese Sebastián era una de las razones por las que Blaine abandono la agencia…Sea como sea soy muy curioso, e iba a averiguarlo. Me fui a acostar y concilié el sueño en un momento, por lo que no escuche a Blaine acostarse o salir del baño.

A la mañana siguiente Santana se encargó de despertarnos dulcemente…

-LEVANTENCE PAR DE FLOJOS QUE YA ES HORA DE IRNOS!  
-Noo preciosa… no quiero ir…quiero dormir  
-Yo tampoco…- Estabamos de acuerdo con Blaine  
-Ok… Creo que le diré a Figgins que alguien falló en SU MISIÓN!  
-BLAINE LEVENTATE QUE DEBEMOS IRNOS- Le grité rápidamente a Blaine. Tenía que despertarlo y hacer que valla a la base.

El viaje a McKinley fue aburrido. Ninguno habló, y menos Blaine. Él solo miraba por la ventana, no disfrutaba del todo volver. Digo no del todo porque luego me miro y sonrió, pero no con una sonrisa amistosa, sino con la "otra" sonrisa. Creo que recordó nuestro "trato". Que era muy desventajado para mí.  
Finalmente llegamos y me sorprendí mucho cuando, al llegar, todas las chicas e incluso muchos chicos decían ¡Oye mira es Blaine! Y Blaine… Solo le sonreía a todas las chicas y saludaba a los chicos. También a muchos otros no les agradaba su presencia, demostrándolo con una cara de odio hacia él, pero el las contestaba con una sonrisa burlista. Al principio no lo entendía, pero luego deduje que seguramente para estar en la U.S.E.I. necesitaba estar en McKinley. Pero no entendía muy bien que había hecho para ser tan recordado.

Me arrimé a él para preguntarle-Los conoces?  
-Claro… Kurt. Para estar en la agencia era estrictamente necesario permanecer cercana a ella  
-Veo que te hiciste de muchos amigos  
-O claro…muchos amigos, soy bastante famoso por aquí, y creo que no le caigo bien a todo el mundo  
-De veras?Por que?  
-Bueno…digamos que sus novias no son las chicas mas fieles del mundo y ellos no son los más inteligentes.  
-Te acostaste con sus novias?!  
-Que?Noo…bueno, no con todas, pero eso fue solo para aclarar mi mente sobre mi orientación sexual.  
-Y decidiste hacerlo con las novias de tus amigos- Dije sarcástico  
-Yo no lo elegí, ellas vinieron a mi. Yo solo las traté de una manera muy amable y no es mi culpa que yo les haya gustado, además no creo volver a hacerlo…al menos no con mujeres.  
-No volverás a acostarte con mujeres o a acostarte con las parejas de otros?  
-No volveré a acostarme con mujeres-

Abrí la boca para responder pero Santana nos interrumpió señalando la sala de directores, donde estaba la entrada . En realidad no era una entrada súper secreta como la de las películas, que se entra por un casillero y te succiona hacia abajo para caer sobre un colchón, era una simple puerta en el suelo que les decíamos a los estudiantes que era el sótano y que no había nada interesante. Entramos y pude ver como a Blaine se le iluminó la cara al entrar de nuevo… al ver a antiguos amigos. Lo noté porque se detuvo centímetros luego de cruzar la puerta, pero no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Volví a escuchar las exclamaciones ¡Es Blaine! Pero esta vez todos se acercaron a saludarlo, e incluso algunas agentes a abrazarlo. A él se lo veía bastante feliz, lo que era raro, porque ni mal no recuerdo, el no quería volver. Terminamos los saludos y se acercó Figgins.

-Agente Anderson, es un gusto tenerlo de nuevo  
-No digas agente, solo di Blaine  
-Blaine, nos quedan solo dos semanas para una nueva invasión de hacks, y creo que es lo suficiente para que te entrenes con tu nuevo compañero  
-Blaine un compañero?- Me burlé luego de un carcajada y seguí- Wow quien será el pobre esta vez  
-Em… Kurt  
-Digo… No es por ofender Blaine pero eres algo molesto con respecto a esto  
-Kurt- Me interrumpió Figgins- Ese…ese compañero eres tú- Dijo casi riéndose  
-QUEE?! PERO PORQUE?! Y QUE VA A PASAR CON SANTANA?!  
-Ya le asignamos otro compañero. Como sea, mañana empezamos el entrenamiento. Por cierto…ya le tenemos una misión asignada. Se la contaremos mañana. Hasta el momento, pueden irse y completar la matrícula del señor Anderson para entrar a McKinley

Miré a Blaine con una cara de clara frustración pero el me miro con esa estúpida sonrisa de nuevo

-Oíste compañero?-Preguntó- Descuida Kurt no te preocupes por mí…Yo voy a cuidarte bien- Dijo yéndose de allí. Yo aún no podía moverme. Yo era el nuevo compañero de Blaine, claro que temporalmente hasta que él se fuera, pero aún asi no me parecía una buena idea. Pero hay que verle el lado bueno, podré investigar sobre su pasado en cuanto a Sebastian. Pero aún me preocupaba por la misión que el Señor Figgins iba a asignarnos, y más con Blaine como compañero.


End file.
